leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Tahm Kench/History
Previous Quotes ;Upon Buying * * Patch History ** Damage per stack increased to % of his '''maximum' health}} from %|health}}. * ** Regurgitation lockout reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Fixed a bug with the and Devour combo where, if dealt enough damage to kill the target minion, regurgitating the minion wouldn't do anything. * ** being locked out for 1 second after teleporting. ;V7.16 * ** Once again holds his knife and fork properly during all animations. ;V7.15 * ** No longer clips through his body during several animations. ;V7.12 * ** Can no longer Devour a summoned . ;V7.7 * ** Is no longer able to Devour or without first stacking his passive when enemy champions are nearby. ;V6.17 * ** Champion Select description display ;V6.13 * ** Basic attacks and abilities deal % maximum health}} bonus magic damage, stacking up to 3 times against enemy champions * ** Base damage increased to from * ** Grey Health generation reduced to % damage taken from 100 at all ranks ** Heal increased to % Grey Health from ** Active shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 6 ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds at all ranks from ** Shield decaying over time * ** Passive % bonus health}} bonus magic damage ** Channel duration reduced to 6 seconds from 15 ** Second cast delay reduced to seconds from 1 ** Warning indicator duration reduced to 1 second from ** Range increased to from ;V6.5 * ** Casting while rooted ;V6.4 * ** Width reduced to 70 from 90 * ** Has a 1 second delay before second cast ** Allies can still join Tahm Kench if they click him during second cast's animation ;V6.2 * ** Stack duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7 * ** Hitbox indicator duration increased to match full animation length * ** Cooldown and cost being refunded when targeting an enemy affected by spell immunity ( , ) * ** Passive bonus damage reduced to % bonus health}} from ;V5.24 * ** Granting bonus movement speed when moving away from enemy champions while Tahm Kench holds an ally in his belly ;V5.23 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 175 from 200 ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to 8 from ;V5.18 * ** Having to select target for during cast time * ** Casting during causes Tahm Kench to automatically eat the target minion or monster (if hit) * ** Grey Health bar has a colorblind variant ;V5.17 * ** Stack duration increased to 7 seconds from 5 * ** Enemy champion regurgitate range increased to 200 from 100 ;V5.16 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to from 3 * ** Prioritizes champions over minions * ** Spat enemies are stunned for seconds * ** Warning particle for enemies updated to only appear during the seconds delay ;V5.14 * ** Base damage increased to from * ** Passive bonus damage increased to % bonus health}} from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V5.13 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Tahm Kench